Sucker
by Luluvas
Summary: Making the typical me break my typical rules. Based on prompt. Miraxus pairing


**Sucker**

It was simple really.

His grandfather had invited him to a celebratory party on the breakthrough of his longtime company 'Fairy Tail'. Unlike his father, who absolutely loathed just the thought of seeing his gramps Makarov, (to the point where he created a rival company like his which collapsed a few months later) Laxus was more communicative with the old man and humored him some times. Which was what he was going to do now. It wasn't for his gramps sake of course, as he harboured a lackadaisical attitude to his grandfather's business. It was for the food and the wine,as he knew that Makarov will always ensure the most quality items in his celebration, also, as his grandfather was a known pervert, he was sure to see some busty ladies in the midst of the party who, with some seducing would end up in his sheets by the end of the night.

Food, drinks and women. That was what he came there for.

When he came there; dressed immaculately with his spiky hair untamed for a wild look; he knew his grandfather did not disappoint. It was just as-no, more than he had expected. The food ranged from dish to dish and his mouth-inwardly- watered at the thought of eating every single one. The drinks also ranged from water and non- alcoholic drinks to the refined whisky's and champagne. But what was really surprising were the amount of ladies.

The whole hall was full of them. Big, small short, tall, they were everywhere and anywhere. The place was a lady haven, and could even make a swirly-browed, blonde haired chef die of blood loss.

He shook his head from that imagination which he even wondered how he came up with. Nevertheless, with his heart throbbing smirk in place, he moved on.

He was the wolf, and it was hunting time.

The first he tried to approach was a blonde one with doe-like chestnut eyes. She looked cute in the frilly pink dress she was wearing, and he thought she was a nice pick. When he talked to her, she seemed polite and polished, but from the appeared of a pink (_Pink? Seriously?_) Haired male who seemed to be glaring daggers at him, he knew it was time to move on. He didn't want to go home sporting a black eye after all.

Next one was a redhead girl. Despite her feminine curves he could see the presence of developed muscles. Her eyes were piercing, like they could look into your soul and she exhibited a calm yet scary aura. She was most definitely a girl he could not mess with and within two minutes of talking to her he excused himself.

The third one bore hair the shade of the sea that matched her violet eyes perfectly. Having being a fan of exotic hair colors, he went to try and talk to her. The moment he heard her introduce herself briefly in third person was already a warning sign. He wasn't even talking to her as he was talking to himself from the way she did nothing but ogle (from his trajectory) a dark haired boy whose shirt was off throughout the one-sided conversation. He left her to ogle the poor man in peace.

The fourth was was a tan brunette, who looked like a wild girl who would like some rough handling. Not to mention the fact that she was ogling him. His elation however,dulled the instant he whiffed out the scent of whisky from her. The way she approached and asked him so bluntly "Yo, wanna fuck?" Seemed to do him in and he rejected her bluntly. She left not minding his rejection, but muttering things like "Fucking pussy" under her breath.

He sighed in frustration. He was never going to get laid now. He was sorely tempted to leave the party in peace and sleep in his bed...alone. Muttering curses under his breath, he moved to the bar area, eager to drink away his disappointment.

He moved to the second floor, going through the crowds of people until he reached the periphery of the bar. fortunately, the crowds around had reduced and he was about to head to his destination and then froze when he saw her.

Her hair seemed multi colored under the ever-chamging bar lights as she mixed and gave out drinks all by herself. Her sleeveless heart shaped dress accentuated the generous bust she had, but for once, that wasn't what caught his attention. It was her face. Her pale heart-shaped face as she moved from place to place, with a smile that never seemed to waver. It seemed then that he'd been staring too long because soon enough, her eyes met his out of nowhere.

The moment their eyes he felt a shiver run through him, hotter then fire yet colder than ice. they seemed to dig through him and pierce into his soul, making a rush of heat run through his nerves. the lights around the bar flared and was reflected in hers, making a myriad of fascinating colors. It was as though all the ruckus, all the people around him disappeared and all he could see was her, a maze he wouldn't hesitate to get lost in. he could have sworn her lips parted but he couldn't know for sure as he remained caught in har stare. He was greatly intrigued. He was about to move forward when a voice stopped him.

"Ah Laxus my boy, I haven't seen you since the party started."

He turned to see the tuft of white hair that he knew belonged to his grandfather. Looking down proved his point as Makarov stood there in his usual jovial smile.

"G-Gramps!" He exclaimed "you're here."

"Come here my boy, I have people you'd like to meet."

The short old man was happy to see him. He was dragged (yes dragged, despite his short stature, the old man had a LOT of strength) to meet some of his friends. He was reintroduced to the pink haired man he now knew as Natsu, surprisingly being the head to one of the company's main branches, blonde haired girl he now found out was the heir to the Heartfilia company as well as Natsu's secretary, the scary red haired girl whom he found out was the strict manager of the whole company (and was not as scary as she looked). He also met new people like Levy Mcgarden (who was less than half his height), the head keeper of all company records and her boyfriend Gajeel who although looked like an burly ex convict, was in fact the security manager for the firm (silently he wondered how they managed everything judging by their-ahem-astounding height difference, but they seemed really content with each other anyway), Gray Fullbuster (AKA the shirtless man) being the second manager (and a rival to Natsu it seemed) and many more people. Throughout the whole time however, he could not stop thinking about the mystery woman he saw at the bar. He had attempted to look for her through the crowd of people at the bar but to his disappointment, saw another person in her place. The mystery woman gone, he was maneuvered like a doll as his grandfather continued leading him to more people till he was led to old, stuffy (abd very drunk) businessmen which in fact, was the worst.

After moments of forced courtesy, he felt relieved when his grandfather's attention was directed somewhere else. With as much politeness he could muster, he excused himself from the stifling company -which were currently speaking of something called Miku and spring onions-before leaving. Slipping into the balcony he breathed out a sigh of relief from being alone for a while.

"Looks like you need a drink."

His heart skipped a beat, and he turned to the source of the voice to see the woman, the very woman he was ogling before, standing at the side of the balcony walls. How had he not noticed her? Now that they were standing in the calm, clear view of the moonlight, he could see her clearly.

Her white hair glowed in the moonlight and flowed down her back. Her deep maroon dress she wore contrasted with her pale skin. Her cerulean eyes seemed to glow, contrasting with the deep blue of the night and her creamy pink lips were upturned in a smirk. On her one hand was a flute of champagne, half empty.

She looked like the combination of an angel and devil combined.

He suppressed the reaction to look at her more and instead turned away to look at the view below saying in the most casual voice "Don't we all."

She came forward to meet him at the balcony, now staying beside him and he was hit with the scent she had. It wasn't floral or heavy scenting. Instead it was a light-barely there- scent which if not for his keen sense of smell, he wouldn't have caught. She smelled of spices and lavender.

They both stood there in silence, savoring the peace of the moment. After a while, he became fidgety. I'm order to break the silence, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I saw you at the bar."

She then looked at him, one of her eyebrows raised. She sipped from her flute of champagne and he was instantly both entranced and envious of the glass flute as her lips touched it.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm aware of that" she said, her lips twitching a little as though holding back a smile.

He took deep breaths, screaming inwardly. What was wrong with him? He had met many beautiful women with equally entrancing bodies and none had affected him as this. _Get your shit together Dreyar _he told himself.

"So, I don't reckon you'll tell me your name. Or should I just know you as 'The woman in the bar'?" He started.

"Its Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss." She replied

_Mirajane Strauss _her name silently rolled off his tongue. It suited her.

"And yours is?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if that was just a polite gesture or she actually didn't know him. Who didn't anyway, with the continuous gossip of his family drama and his playboy attitude. Choosing to humor her he replied "My name is Laxus. Laxus Dreyar."

He saw her visibly freeze for a second before regaining her composure the next, sipping her champagne like nothing happened. He wondered why she did for a short moment, before discarding that thought.

"You're Makarov's grandson?"

He quirked a brow at this. First name basis? "Estranged grandson to be exact."

"I've heard so much about you."

He was still confused at this. How would a mere bartender have heard about him from his grandfather, whom she was on a first name basis with. He concluded it might have been the many tales the old man tends to tell women and the first name thing was just his normal charm. He _did _have a weakness for them.

He could feel her eyes on him. Watching and assessing him before she spoke again "So what do you do Mr Dreyar?"

Giving her his panty-dropping smirk he looked at her saying "Apart from being unbearably hot?"

She gave a small chuckle "I've seen better Mr Dreyar." She teased, giving him a teasing smile.

He couldn't help but smile at her response, replying "You could say I'm a human trafficker I guess."

She snorted-and he couldn't help but think it was incredibly cute- "Who would believe that?"

"Maybe I'm just a strawberry-milk loving gambler"

"Seriously?"

"Nah, a sword wielding sadist is more like it"

"Not in this time period it isn't "

"A demon slayer?"

"No way"

"Fine fine, I'm secretly a cross dressing superstar"

She burst into a fit of giggles which made his belly feel funny. Once she managed to stop she choked out "That's just about the worst alone you could come up with. Fine, keep your secrets to yourself."

Silence once more.

"Well?" He asked, his eyes on her expectantly

She looked at him questionably "Well what?"

"What about you? What do you do?"

She smiled, tilting her champagne glass around "Well, you already know that I'm a bartender. Not the ghoul type though."

"That can't be all."

There it was again. The devilish smirk "No it isn't" she said taking a sip of her champagne.

"So you just won't tell me eh"

"Nope. Its a mystery" she replied

"lm sure I'll find some way to get it out of you." He said seductively

"I'd like to see you try" her eyes just about saying '_Try it, I dare you'_

After that he laughed and she laughed with him, their fun game coming to an end. He hadn't seen any woman who brought out the humor in him, or could follow up with her own. After the laughing stopped, the place became silent again, and once again he stared into her cerulean eyes. She was staring at him with such intensity, and inside he knew he was staring at her the same way. It was unnerving. She was making him break all his typical rules. He also noticed how much closer they'd become. Quickly he broke eye contact, shuffling away for some distance and looking straight at the balcony view once again.

He could still feel her still watching him, her eyes boring into him. Soon enough, she stopped, turning her head back to face the view along the balcony with him while sipping her champagne, leaving them in complete silence once again.

"That scar" she said all of a sudden, startling him to almost pouring his drink. "Where did you get it?" She continued.

He knew what she was talking about as it was clearly obvious. The long lighting shaped scar that crossed his eye was always a thing of interest to whoever saw him. The ladies saw it as alluring, making him look more like the dangerous, bad-boy character they saw him as. People didn't ask about it, as they were either too intimidated by him or they were sympathetic, pitying him from afar. The few who did.

He smirked not still looking at her "would you believe me if I said I got it from a guy who's girlfriend I slept with?"

She chuckled, "No, don't believe you"

"Well it wasn't a scar, but I sure got a hell of a beating."

That made her laugh, a short but tinkling sound that made him tingle. "Always the ladies man aren't you? "

"In my defense, she didn't tell me she was taken."

A few more chuckles from her, and there was silence.

"Seriously, how did you get it?"

He sighed. His attempt to divert the question failed. Giving her a wry smile he spoke "Got it from a car accident way back. A truck hit the car I was in and the glass went everywhere. Doctors said I was real lucky to still be able to see."

"Oh, I see."

He chuckled a little, not out of humor bit out of loathing for himself "I really wonder what others see in me- in this." He says, gesturing to himself with his hand." " All I can see is a scarred ugly mug, playing the role of the badass rich fuckboy to cover up the messed up feelings inside. I feel just like a child hiding under a goddamn mask all the time."

He paused. He didn't mean to tell her all that. He had never told anybody what he told her just now. What was wrong with him? What made him feel at ease to tell her his vulnerabilities?

He was cut off from his thoughts as he heard a voice. Her voice, which gently spoke "Everyone exists for a reason. As small as it can be. I'm sure you have a meaning too."

He looked at her to see the expression she was making. He expected pity and sympathy like always but this wasn't the case. Her eyes gleamed with a mix he could not discern. He saw pride in her eyes and he was silently shocked as nobody had felt that after hearing his tale. There was also something more he could see there, a sort of longing...

He looked away, a tiny rush of blood filling his cheeks. _Seriously Dreyar? _He thought _Blushing over a chick does not become you. _He closed his eyes and breathed, willing away the blush.

"Can I touch it?"

Thankfully he had managed to get rid of the blush as he turned to face her. He faced her again to see her staring back at him, her blue eyes shimmering with intent. Somehow, with that look he knew he couldn't deny her.

She touched the top of his scar and he shivered at the contact. That was the one thing he had never let anybody touch.

"Wow" she whispered, her warm breath touching his face making him shiver for a completely different reason. "Does it hurt?"

"No" he grunted, trying to control the feelings going trough him. What was wrong with him?

Her hand trailed his scar, going down to where it ended at his cheek. Cupping his cheek she leaned closer. "I don't think it makes you look ugly."

He could have sworn her voice went down an octave. His eyes never stopped looking at her, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it makes you look even more handsome that ever."

He chuckled " You're just about the second person to say that and mean to." The first being gramps of course.

She shook her head and looked at him "Maybe you just need to start seeing yourself the way we do then."

"Is that a challenge?"

A small chuckle from her "Why not? Life's a bore if you don't challenge yourself once in a while"

She was closer now, he smelt the champagne she drank with every breath she took, and her luscious pink lips, begging to be wrecked by his, were all he could see.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with fire?" He said, his voice now low, husky and rough with tension as their faces were less that an inch apart.

With a smile she said in the same low voice "Well too bad. I always like to play with fire." And with that no words were needed.

Their lips smashed together with a ferocity he had never known before, in contrast to the slobbery feeling or the calculated moves he had felt from others, this kiss was fiery, filled with heat and passion, one which filled the entirety of his nerves with a heat that went straight to his groin.

He brought his hand to meet her white tresses and marvelled at its silk texture. She equally did so to hid and he groaned at how her long slender fingers massaged and tugged at his golden locks. His other hand reached her waist and lightly pushed her towards himself till their bodies were melded together, only separated by the numerous clothes they wore. As he did so she gasped, her hand fisted his hair to pull him closer while her other hand trailed down to the expanse of his back.

He couldn't tell if he was enjoying the pure sweetness of heaven or the first heat of hell. The phrase "sweeter than heaven and hotter that hell" had never made more sense than it had now. He felt that he could stay here, like this forever and never get tired...

" Mira, we need you!"

They broke away from the kiss as they heard the distant feminine call. He saw her eyed had darkened and were hazy with lust and he could have sworn he had heard a curse whispered from her. She took a step from him, their bodies now apart from each other and he frowned at the loss of contact. Turning, away she spoke "Ah, it seems that I am being needed inside"

Having not seemed to have collected himself after that mind blowing kiss (he wondered how she was able to even complete a sentence) he simply nodded saying "Yeah"

"Well," she said in an overly cheery voice " It was nice to meet you Mr Dreyar."

He still remained brain dead as he could only mutter "Yeah..."

Inwardly he cringed. Smooth Laxus, real smooth.

"Well, I'll be going now."

And not soon after she was walking away. He watched her till she disappeared from view. He then turned to the balcony muttering to himself "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_"

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the fast click of heels coming towards him. Soon he was pulled away from the balcony and faced to meet the same pair of blue eyes before his lips were smashed against his forcefully. On reflex, he let his hands meet the sides of her waist.

He was pulled away from the kiss dumbstruck as she whispered in a dark, husky voice in his ear

"You'd better wait till this party is over Mr Dreyar, else I'll make you _extremely _sorry you didn't."

And then she was gone. The only evidence of her presence being the fast clicking of her shoes against the marble floors which was growing distant.

He'd stood there dumbstruck for a moment, before his lips curved into a smirk.

This was going to be a promising night.

**AN: Happy new year and thank you for reading this fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it! I apologise for not being able to update my fanfictions for a long time, but I promise that I will update them soon. **

**This is basically me saying: I am back baby!**

**Please review or send me a PM on your opinion on my writing as well as any suggestions you may have on improving my writing. Also stay tuned for more new fanfics coming your way! Feel free to send me a PM for any story requests.**

**Extra challenge: I left a few hints and quotes in reference to some films, songs and animes. Send me a PM to tell me the ones you've found!**

**Ciao**

**Luluvas**


End file.
